


The Coming Storm

by Denal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fix-It, Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Gen, How Do I Tag, Jedi Finn (Star Wars), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, That's Not How The Force Works, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denal/pseuds/Denal
Summary: After reading a book in a to him foreign language, Finn finds himself back in the past, before the Clone Wars and is luckily found by Plo Koon. Now he has the chance to stop the Emporer from taking over and saving not only his friends from a hard life, but also thousands of other people.The only problem is, that his knowledge of this time is rather sparse, with only a few blanks filled in by Luke or the old Jedi books Luke brought with him.
Relationships: Finn & Plo Koon, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

Night had already started and Finn was still sitting in one of the consult rooms in the resistance base surrounded by stakes of books. Most of them were stolen from the First Order, but a few a them were brought in by Luke and of Jedi Origin. Finn wasn't sure, where Luke had found them and honestly didn't care as long as they would help bring down the Order. Luke, Rey and Finn had all been pondering over the books and sharing new idees, when Poe came in to inform them of a meeting with the general. He had an apologizing look on his face, well aware, that that would leave Finn alone with the research. After a short pause, in which Luke and Rey gathered their things, they exused themselves together with Poe to meet General Organa.

So over the last 4 hours Finn had been reading the few books, which they hadn't been able to discuss together yet, while writing a few notes down. Now with the last book in hand he often found his gaze wander to the door and wondering wether the others would even came back or if they would assume, that he like most others had already gone to bed. With a quite sigh he once again looked at the page, that he'd been brooding over for the last 30 minutes and at the language completly foreign to him. He was kind of glad now, that the book had been hidden under all the other ones, because he couldn't shake the feeling of forbidding, the feeling, that this book would have had an unforeseen reaction to the Jedi. His eyes heavy and weary with exhaustion once again skimmed the words, trying to form the words on his tongue with limited knowledge and swimming vision to try and make sense of them. Just after he rubbed his eyes with his left hand and started closing that iritating book, his gaze caught a small inscription, that almost seemed to glow in a dark red light.

Suddenly wide awake Finn stared down confusedly at the new addition. He was sure, that seconds before nothing was written there and certainly nothing glowing. While he was trying to make sense of the situation his vision seemed to warp and suddenly, without a concious thought his mouth formed the words and realised them in a almost hissing language unknown to him. They felt oily and gross on his tongue, but he wasn't able to stop until he spoke seemingly the entire paragraph out loud. Finn held his breath, his gaze flickering around the entire room, the feeling of danger, of wrongness never leaving him. Quickly closing the book, he threw it on the table and rose from his seat. Just as he was about to run, leave this room and this damned book behind to find either one of his friends or a save space to relax, a light started blinding him. It was strange, blinding, but dark at the same time, feeling neither right nor wrong and seemed to emit from the book he just closed. Finn wanted nothing more, than to leave immediatly and preferably never come back, but his feet just wouldn't move. His struggle to move grew with the light until finally his vision was completly covered and everything around him faded out of existence.

* * *

Plo Koon had just left the Planet Bespin in the Anoat sector, when the Force practically yelled at him to fly to a Planet to the far right and not immediatly return to the Jedi Temple. Suprised by the sudden pull jerked the Jedi his hand back from where it was just about to make the fighter go into hyperspace. For a moment he simply starred ahead, uncertain about the stong feeling, but as the Force continued to urge him towards another planet he finally conceded defeat and changed his course.

When he finally arrives at the planet called Allyuen, the Force had calmed down a bit, but was still very inistant to land and follow it somewhere. From space he had already been able to see, that just like Bespin, this was a mining planet with only small settlements existing on the surface between forests and big mines. Not wanting to scare the people, since most Planets in the Outer Rim only got visited from pirates or the likes, Plo Koon decided to land on an open area in a forest nearest to the place the Force pulled him to. Upon landing he shut down the systems and threw a long cloak over to try and hide his mask, which he knew disturbed many people. When he stepped out the cold air meet him along with the forest sounds. Taking a deep breath he centered himself and let the Force tell him the way. His feet brought him deeper and deeper into the forest away from any settlement, that could have been in need, which made Plo start to frown, now unsure where Force was taking him. While at the start he had seen birds and small animals on his way the closer he came to his apparent goal the less life he met.

He was starting to to regret following the Force with every passing second, as it seemed more and more likely, that something dangerous was awaiting him at the end, when he felt humans up ahead. There in the middle of the forest was a grey building and in there he could feel the strong presence in the Force, which brought him here. Just as he was about to step into the clearing to get to the house, to the obviously force-sensetive person, a shrill warning rang through the Force, stoping him from leaving the shadows of the trees. In that moment a patrol of 3 man came around the right corner of the house, blaster in hand and covered in armor, their gaze scanning the suroundings.

Plo carefully stepped deeper in the shadow, now aware that something is wrong with this building. This wasn't the house of somebody rich or powerful, for that it would be far to old and ran down, but then why were there patrols armed to the tooth? And why would a normal building have bars on the windows and an impressiv lock on the door? There was something very wrong here and if a force-sensetiv person was in the middle of this, then he could understand, why the Force was so insistant of him coming here. Plo took a deep breath to center himself and released his emotions into the force. Now with a clear head, he thought about his next move. Lifting a small rock with the Force he threw it into the thicket a few feet away. Immediatly the guards snapped around and slowly started to advance towards the sound, blasters raised. As they were too focused on the spot from where the sound came they completly missed the Jedi, who climbed the trees and was waiting above them to knock them out.

Plo Koon on the other hand was used to keep his senses open to the Force for other threats, like somebody looking out of the windows or more patrols, that he missed. Now assured, that they were alone and far enough in the forests, so that nobody would see them, he let himself drop on the one the farthest in the back, taking him out immediatly. Suprised by the loud noise from behind, the other two turned around to either scold their comrad or fire at an enemy. Unfortunately for them their enemy was a Jedi and so they were barly able to raise their weapons before being knocked back by the Force. Satisfied with his performance Plo stood from his crouched position and straightend his clothes. After dragging all three man to a nearby tree, relieving them of their weapons and searching for a key to open the lock on the door, he cuffed them together onto the tree and left, slinging through the shadows until he was at the clearing again.

This time he sunk into the Force and stretched his senses to take in the position of the people inside. There were five of them on the first floor, all of them however further inside, so no danger from them on the way to the door. The last 3 people were in the basement, with 2 of them standing next to each other and the last, the force-sensetive one further back. If he had to guess, than the two were guarding the other. Now sure, that he could get to the door without being seen, he steps out of the shadows of the trees and was within seconds infront of the door, key in hand. Careful not to make unnecessary loud noises he opens the door and slips inside.

At first hesitant, wether to first free the one in the basement or take out the ones up top , Plo finally decides to first go down. If he goes up and the guards downstairs hear there was a good chance, that they would assume he came for the prisoner and so to spit him would kill him. There were also less enemies down there and so a better chance to stealthly take them out. Decision made he starts going through the hallways, searching for stairs without tipping anybody of. After good five minutes of aimless wandering the Jedi finally finds a way down, carefully taking one step after the other, he arrives in the basement. With a frown, Plo realizes, that what he first thought of as simply a small underground prison was far larger. The only good news were, that because of the Force he could find his way down here easier than before. Taking the path to the right brought him closer and closer to his goal, but also to the two guards. Only when he was at the last corner did he stop to consider his next move.

Since the noise worked so good last time, it could work once again just as well. So Plo turned his gaze downwards and kicked the first stone he found. Allerted by the sudden noise he heard a low murmering from the guards, before one of them slowly started walking towards the corner. There however he was greeted by a sharp tugging on his body before flying across the hallway to impact the wall and fall unconcious. To Plos luck the disappearance of his comrade and the sound of the impact made the second guard nervous and because of that rather reckless.

He started towards the same corner, where his comrade vanished and jumped around the corner. In the same second he was spun around by the Jedi and pined against the wall. Plo stared down into the visor of the guard and with suggestion clear in his voice says: "You will open the door of the prison for me.“

For a moment nothing happened and he was ready to knock the man unconcious like his comrade instead. However just then a voice answers him, muffeled by the helmet: "I will open the door of the prison for you.“

With a small sigh the held breath leaves, the force user lets the other down and follows him to the door, still far to relieved, that until now everything seemed to work and he has almost freed the other force-sensitive. Plo stood behind the guard as he fumbles with the keys, before, after what seemed far to long, he finally hears the click of an opened door and the man steps aside.

Plo wasn't sure what he expected, when he looks inside, maybe a person in their middle age or a young adult or hell it could have even been a Jedi or Padawan, that had gone missing in the last months. He had been ready for blood, for signs of torture upon their body, but he wasn't ready for a human child with skin as dark as Mace, short black hair, who was clearly unconcious and had small cuts and bruises on their little body.


	2. Chapter 2

Plo took a deep breath and slowly made his way further into the room. While regarding the boy from behind his mask, he could clearly tell, that the boy should not wake up from small noises or light touch. Now reassured, that he would not wake the boy from the rest he needed, the Jedi took another step, now directly above the child. He holds in a sigh, already able to see all the signs of abuse on the small body and crouched down to further examine him. He only wore a pair of blacks and even they were not his size, which made him appear even tinier. Bruises covered almost every inch of skin visible, most of them held the clear image of a fist or shoe. There were also quite a lot burn marks from being hit by a stun bolt.

Plo carefully placed one of his clawed hands on the chest of the boy and checked with help from the force for internal injuries. To his relief there were only a few cracked ribs, but no broken bones or internal bleeding. Suddenly a thrill went through his body and he almost involuntary snapped his gaze upwards. His covered eyes met the brown ones of the boy and Plo felt a sudden tug on his force presence. Almost immediately after the boy seemed to relax and his eyes slipped close once again. Plo left out another sigh, kind of relieved, that the boy wasn’t conscious any more, since he wasn’t sure how he would have reacted to being basically kidnapped by a stranger. Especially one with his mouth and eyes covered, which, according to some of his friends, was rather unnerving to most people. Swiftly he takes of his cloak, bundles the boy up in it and carefully lifts him up in his arms. Plo once more looks around the room, to make sure, that he wouldn’t leave anything important behind, but since the room was bare except for the cot and a chair, he left without a second look back.

In front of the door the guard was still standing stiffly and staring straight ahead. „Bring the other guard here, give me the cell key and both get inside the cell. “Immediately after the Jedi spoke, the other man moved mechanically down the hallway. He had only time to check once more on the boy in his arms and to take a casual look down the rest of the corridor, before the man returned dragging his comrade with him. Plo was quite happy, that he was still knocked out from his meeting with the wall and swiftly took the key, once the guard offered it to him. Not even 10 seconds later both of the men were unarmed and looked in a cell, while the Kel Dor was already on his way to the stairs.

Once up on the ground floor again, he paused, for a moment unsure, whether to take out the people in the top floor first or to bring the boy to his hip, so that he would be safe. He would very much like to first make sure, that the child is save, but he didn’t know, when they would change shifts or the likes and discover their missing prisoner. Plo took a deep breath and releases his lightsaber from the clip on his belt. Slowly he made his way up the stairs, while pressing the boy closer to his body. No sound escaped the boards under his carefully placed feet, so he remained completely undetected by the five people left. It was rather easy to find his way to their location with help from the force, which is why he arrived there under 2 minutes. Now standing in front of the closed door, he once more checked on his young charge, before activating his lightsaber and kicking down the door. To say the occupiers were surprised by the newcomer would be an understatement. Of course, this worked in Plo Koons favor, since he was able to force push them all back, which knocked out two of them. The other 3 were sadly able to get to their blasters and began shooting at him, although that didn’t do much against a Jedi. Within seconds all three of them were down with blaster marks on arms and legs from the bolts Plo returned. Slowly approaching, to make sure, that none of them were able to attack anymore, he brought them all in one corner and cuffed them together.

Only now did he take the time to regard the men and his surroundings. The first two men he took out were wearing lab coats and had clearly never seen a battle field, while the other three had the build and scars of an experienced fighter. All five of them appeared to be human, but not one of them was force-sensitive. So why would they hold a young child captured, since they clearly weren’t asking for ransom or the likes. That was what Plo hoped to learn, either from the men or from some documents, but the scientists were already giving him a picture and he did not like it at all. However, it also seemed as if he was in luck, since this seemed to be some kind of office and the wall opposite the door had a shelf with a lot of Holos. He moved one of the chairs back to gently set the boy down and walked over to the shelf. Taking out one of the holos, which was already covered in a fine layer of dust, and activated it. A picture of a girl, who was wearing the same kind of blacks like the boy he found, appeared in the air. She shoulder-long hair and was staring back defiantly from the hologram, she couldn’t be older than 5 or 6. Beneath was some kind of personal description.

_TS-3179_

_Former: Tandest Solmoor_

_Status: Terminated_

_Brought in: 36 BBY, 3 years old_

_Info: TS-3179 showed at the beginning of her training strong fear of the new situation. After realizing her situation and some discipling, she reluctantly started listing. Still needed to be punished quit often for refusing orders. Was terminated in 33 BBY after a failed escape attempt._

Deep sorrow, for this life ended to soon, filled Plo and, after deactivating the holo, gently placed it back on the shelf. Now that he had actually confirmed the content of the 30 or more holopads, he wasn’t very keen on reading about all these deaths of children, because there were no other life forms in the building or holopads without dust on it, expect one. It was the only one laying on the bottom row, so the Jedi bend down and gently took it with his claws. Once he had it safely in the palm of his hand, he rose again and activated it. It sprang immediately to life with a picture of his boy. He seemed to be only around 2 in the picture with close-shaved hair and a completely expressionless face. His eyes flickered down to the text below.

_FN-2187_

_Former: Unknown_

_Status: In Training_

_Brought in: 35 BBY, 11 months old_

_Info: FN-2187 immediately started training to stand and walk free, which he was able to do after only 2 months. His physical training began at the same time and he soon showed talent and fast reflexes. With no memory of his former life he had no strings attached and showed no hesitation towards his situation. With 2 years he could already take down children twice his size in hand to hand fights. FN-2187 was able to shoot 7 out of 10 targets after 3 months training. He is very intelligent and shows qualities as a leader. Plans to teach him battle strategies are already being discussed._

_With 4 years FN-2187 is until now the only successful soldier to come out of this experiment. He can hold his own against trained men and is only taken down 3 out of 5 times. His hit rate moved up to 18 out of 20 targets with almost always a heart or headshot. He has learned almost every battle strategy known at the moment. He was still in need of a punishment some time, for example when he refused to execute test subject GN-4208 in need of termination or when he snuck food to SO-8002. Further information of his progress will be added._

Plo was frowning down at the holo. This had only confirmed his prior thoughts, but had given him no information about his boy, not even a name and since he was unwilling to call him by the number, he needed to decide on something else to call him. He doubted, that the child still remembered anything from before his kidnapping, but maybe he had given himself one, so the Jedi was unwilling to chose one for him. He was certain, even without having his midichlorian count, that he would be accepted in the order. He still had the right age, so the rest of the council couldn’t treat him like Padawan Anakin and his force signature was also quite strong.

`Wait a second, because of all this commotion I completely forgot about that strange tug from before. How could I simply ignore such a strange occurrence? ´ Silently berating himself, Plo starts concentrateing on his own force carefully looking for anything strange and protentional dangerous. Now he had thought, that maybe he had walked into a trap or just something to hold the child there. However, he certainly wasn’t expecting what he found. There hidden between his old severed bonds with both his master and former Padawans had a new bond formed. Still weak and almost unnoticeable, but undoubtedly with the small boy sitting before him, had a training bond come to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter, which took longer and is shorter than originally planned.  
> Now just a small warning. Even through at the moment there are no relationship tags, they will be added in the near future. I wasn't, and still aren't qute certain, which pairings I will write about, but there will probably be Jedi/clone and m/m relationships, which is why I wanted to warn you now at the beginning.  
> Thank you for all the support and I try to update sooner this time!!


End file.
